Juego de Citas
by AgneDeApus
Summary: Kpop TeenTop ChuNiel Aprovechando un día libre de todos los miembros, Chunji propone una idea para hacer algo en conjunto que a más de uno pondrá en "Jaque"
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: ¿Juego de Citas?**

Toda mi vida, desde que tengo memoria, había presumido de tener un envidiable autocontrol, algo que a la larga, me había servido para mantener al margen ciertos sentimientos que habían empezado a surgir hacia uno de mis compañeros del mismo grupo musical al que pertenecía. Y se hubiese mantenido así de inalterable, si no fuese porque justamente él, el motivo por el cual mi corazón se aceleraba con tan solo pronunciar su nombre, hubiese sugerido hacer tal disparate.

Era uno de esos días en los cuales ningún miembro del grupo tenía actividades que cumplir con la agencia, días que pocas veces se daban, ya que normalmente teníamos nuestras agendas a tope sin tiempo para dedicarlo a nosotros mismos o para compartir con los demás miembros del grupo que no sea relacionado al trabajo.

Nos encontrábamos los seis miembros de Teen Top reunidos entorno a la pequeña sala de nuestro departamento, notablemente aburridos minutos antes que la voz poderosa saliera con una de sus "maravillosas ideas" para pasar el día con "diversión".

- ¿Es en serio? – había exclamado un sorprendido ChangJo luego de haber oído tal locura.

- ¡Muy en serio! – le respondió con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser cierto.

CAP y se miraron contrariados, debían de pensar que a Chunji se le había zafado algún tornillo, es que en serio ¿A quién se le ocurriría tal cosa? ¡A nadie! Oh, esperen, solo al gran Chan Hee Lee. Solté un suave suspiro, intentando calmar los nervios que estaban invadiéndome, algo que al parecer fue tomado de otra forma por quién era el centro de atención en estos momentos.

- ¿A ti también te desagrada mi idea? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos, algo que me dejó mudo por unos segundos.

- ¿E-Eh? – atiné a balbucear algo confundido, ya que no tenía intenciones de participar en dicha discusión, temía que se me escapara por error algún indicio de mis sentimientos hacia su persona. – N-No, no es exactamente eso … - titubeé por un momento – e-es solo que … creo que es algo que ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba …

- Pues eso es muy fácil de saber con solo ver sus caras – rió divertido ante la situación que él mismo había armado. Luego nos miró a todos y se cruzó de brazos al ver que no reíamos con él. - ¡Vamos, no sean aguafiestas!

- No es que lo seamos, Chunji, entiende que hacer aquello es un tanto… ¿raro? – se atrevió a decirle nuestro líder.

- ¿Raro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos hombres? ¡Vamos! ¿Es en serio? – le refutó la voz poderosa.

- Creo que es el principal motivo – le contestó sin apartar su mirada de la contraria.

- Pero si somos amigos, ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

- Pero tú no lo planteaste como una salida de amigos – le recordó el mayor de todos.

- Pero lo sería, ¿No? ¿Acaso no es obvio? No es como si fuéramos pareja o sintiéramos algo por alguno de nosotros, ¿Cierto? – rió como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Y de cierto modo, para las personas normales o al menos héteros, lo sería, sin embargo, para mi… aquello fue muy cruel de su parte.

Me había lastimado a pesar que no lo sabía, pero tampoco se lo haría saber, no es como si pudiera hacerlo de todos modos. Bajé la mirada y me concentré en mantener la calma, había sentido una punzada de dolor en mi corazón luego de escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca y si no distraía mi mente estaba seguro que muy pronto mis ojos se empañarían de lágrimas e inevitablemente rompería en llanto frente a todos. Aquello no podía permitirlo, no, no lo haría.

Después de unos minutos en los que todos permanecimos en silencio sin saber que más decir, Ricky fue el que se animó a hablar.

- B-Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Total, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer para ya no estar así de aburridos … - nos miró un tanto nervioso, se podía notar que tampoco le gustaba la idea, pero que nos dijera eso significaba que deseaba que dejáramos de discutir y hagamos algo juntos.

Chunji le sonrió ampliamente a Ricky al verse respaldado por su persona, aunque se hubiera demorado. soltó un suspiro cansino mientras los miraba en silencio antes de decidirse a hablar también.

- Supongo que si no hay ninguna otra idea… - alzó los hombros para momentos después dejarlos caer algo brusco – podríamos intentarlo.

Chunji lo miró alzando una ceja, como si le dijera mentalmente "¿Eres o te haces? Si alguien tuviera una mejor idea ya la habría dicho". Los miré por unos segundos y desvié la mirada. Era sabido por todos que ambos eran muy buenos amigos, así que he de suponer que la tardía aprobación de hacia la idea de Chunji, de aquel al cual consideraba su confidente, no le había hecho mucha gracia que digamos.

Por el momento íbamos tres contra tres. Chunji, Ricky y estaban a favor de la idea del primero, mientras que CAP, ChangJo y yo estábamos de la contraparte. Uno de nosotros tres teníamos que aceptarla sino permaneceríamos estancados sin hacer nada. Sin embargo, ninguno abría su boca para hablar, aquello que había empezado como un chiste ahora nos estaba llevando a hacernos pensar si acaso de los que no hablaban habría alguno que se sintiera afectado por dicho "juego". Tragué saliva con nerviosismo. No sospecharían de mí… ¿Cierto?

- Ok, ok, hagámoslo entonces – dijo finalmente CAP. Quizás por ser el líder sentía que debía ser él quien tuviera la última palabra en el asunto. Y ahora que ya había decidido que todos participaríamos de aquello, pues… ¿Qué otra opción nos quedaba a los demás?

- ¡Genial! – dijo alegremente Chunji al ver que se había salido con la suya – ahora necesitaremos los materiales.

- ¿Materiales? – dijimos todos a la vez muy confusos mientras nos mirábamos entre nosotros.

- ¡Claro! Para elegir las parejas que formaremos – rió y luego señaló a Ricky – tú, ve a traer una hoja bond y un lapicero – seguidamente se giró hacia y le señaló de igual forma – y tú, ve a traer un tarro vacío de vidrio o algún depósito hondo que nos pueda servir.

Ambos mencionados parpadearon un par de veces algo contrariados por las órdenes del mayor, pero aún así fueron a buscar lo que se les pedía. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos regresaron con los "materiales".

- Bien – Chunji tomó las cosas en sus manos y se dispuso a explicarnos lo que haría con ellos – ahora colocaré los números: uno, dos y tres, dos veces en seis pedazos de papel, cortados en tamaños iguales y los meteré dentro de este tarro – mientras nos indicaba lo que haría iba señalando cada cosa que usaría en el proceso – luego de removerlos un poco, cada uno sacará un papel y quienes tengan el mismo número que sacaron ¡será con quién tendrán una cita! – rió divertido.

Y sí, esa era su "maravillosa idea" para no estar aburridos en casa, tener una cita con alguno de nosotros, lo que facilitaba la tarea el ser seis miembros en el grupo, pero el problema no era ese, sino que había una gran probabilidad que me saliera él como pareja para la supuesta cita. Eso por una parte me emocionaba, pero por otra… era muy arriesgado… podría quedar expuesto si hacía algún movimiento en falso.

- Muy bien, ¿Quién es el primero? – nos dijo Chunji, mirándonos con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras terminaba de cortar los seis papelitos en tamaños iguales y escribía los números en ellos. Ninguno dijo "yo" como de seguro él deseaba que hiciéramos, por lo que miró a quienes habían votado a favor de su juego. Ricky al sentir la mirada que le lanzaba sonrió nervioso y optó por hablar.

- ¿Q-Qué tal si empezamos por los mayores? – oh, aquello lo ponía como el penúltimo para sacar, ¿le haría gracia la sugerencia a la voz poderosa?

- Pensé que pedirías sacar primero… - le dijo a Ricky como respuesta, entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos. Sí, al parecer no le había hecho mucha gracia que digamos. El menor estaba a punto de decirle algo en defensa propia, pero se veía que no sabía exactamente que decir, por lo que opté intervenir, no quería que se la agarraran con él, casi siempre, por no decir siempre, él era producto de bullying por nuestra parte, sí, yo también me unía a aquellos juegos.

- ¡Claro, que los mayores den el ejemplo, vamos! – reí un poco, intentando parecer natural a pesar de los nervios crecientes en mi ser ante toda aquella situación.

Como era de esperarse, tanto Chunji como Ricky y los que eran mayores que yo me miraron. Pude escuchar la risa contenida en la boca del maknae y eso me dio una idea para buscar apoyo a mi sugerencia.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, verdad, ChangJo? – le miré y esbocé una amplia sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que sabes que son por demás forzadas y que tácitamente te obligan a estar de acuerdo con quien la realice, sino sufrirás algún tipo de castigo de su parte.

Y dicho y hecho, sus risitas acallaron al instante y no tuvo otra opción más que asentir y reír un tanto nervioso antes de hablar para darme la razón. ¡Ah~ es por eso que quiero tanto a nuestro maknae~ siempre termina haciendo lo que deseo~!

- ¡Claro, claro, los hyungs primero! – dijo entre risas nerviosas, devolviéndome momentos después una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, a la cual no dudé en responder.

- … - Chunji se nos quedó mirando frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. Era obvio que no le había agradado la idea o quizás simplemente quería que a todo lo que él propusiera le digamos que sí. Sea como fuera el caso, antes de que siquiera le dé tiempo a remeter contra nosotros, CAP se inclinó hacia adelante y estiró su brazo en dirección al depósito que la voz poderosa mantenía entre sus manos.

- Bien, saco primero – suspiró cansino y metió su mano dentro del depósito, removiendo un poco dichos papelitos con sus dedos antes de coger uno de ellos y regresar a su sitio con el mismo. Lo desenvolvió y nos mostró el número que en este venía escrito – tres – nos dijo por si alguno de nosotros no podía distinguir bien el número trazado en dicho papel.

- ¡Detente! Aish, se suponía que al final todos voltearíamos nuestros papeles, así iba a ser más divertido – bufó Chunji.

- ¿Qué? No dijiste eso hace un momento – contraatacó CAP en su defensa.

- ¡Yah! ¡Me olvide, pues! – chascó su lengua e hizo un mohín en protesta, sacándonos pequeñas risas y amenguando un poco la tensión que se había formado entre nosotros desde que mencionó su juego – bueno, sigo yo – y diciendo esto metió su mano en el depósito donde no demoró en sacar su papelito correspondiente – ya que nuestro líder dijo su número, yo también diré el mío – suspiró inflando con ligereza sus mejillas. Cada que hacía esos gestos le miraba con una sonrisa boba en mis labios, en verdad que podía ser tan adorable hasta en este tipo de situaciones – dos – anunció a todos luego que descubriera el número que le había tocado.

Bien, ahora sabía que número no debía tocarme. Aunque una parte de mi moría por que ese fuera mi número también. El siguiente en sacar era .

- Veamos cuál será el mío – sonrió de lado y metió su mano en donde quedaban cuatro papelitos por ser tomados. Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco deseo que él obtenga el número dos, ojalá que Dios me escuche y le dé algún otro. Veo como desenvuelve su trozo de papel y me muerdo el labio inferior con nerviosismo – uno – nos dice mirándonos, algo en sus ojos me decía que no estaba conforme con el resultado.

Y sin pensarlo dejé soltar un suspiro casi imperceptible, al parecer había estado conteniendo el aliento mientras esperaba por ver cuál número le tocaría. Sonreí para mi mismo al saber que Chunji y no tendrían una cita, sí, sé que es algo tonto de mi parte por pensar de forma infantil, pero a pesar que todo se hacía como juego, para mí, inconscientemente o no, me valía como una real, al menos si fuese con él.

Pero mi felicidad no duró mucho al notar como todos me miraban expectantes. Oh no, ahora el turno era mío. Los nervios volvieron a invadirme y mi mirada recorrió el rostro de mis hyungs. Al haber sacado ellos los tres números diferentes, era obvio que el tarro que sostenía Chunji en sus manos poseía sus iguales. Solo podía tocarme con uno de ellos y para mi suerte, ya sea mala o buena, había una posibilidad que pudiera sacar el que correspondía a él. ¿Acaso la Diosa de la Fortuna estaría de mi lado? ¿Debería tocarme su mismo número o no?

Tragué saliva con evidente nerviosismo y tanto Chunji como CAP me sonrieron animándome a sacar uno de los papelitos restantes. … solo se mantenía mirándome sin expresión alguna en su rostro. ¿Será que no desea que le toque una cita conmigo? ¿O porqué ponía esa cara de póker?

Desvié la mirada de él y correspondí a la sonrisa de los otros dos, intentando calmarme mientras dirigía mi mano hacia los dichosos papelitos. Rogaba internamente que no me tocara con , de seguro que no pasaríamos una amena tarde si quedáramos emparejados por este juego.

Removí con mis finos y largos dedos los tres trozos restantes por unos momentos antes de sacar uno de ellos y morderme de nueva cuenta mi labio inferior. La hora de la verdad había llegado. Abrí el mencionado y mis ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa al ver el número que me había tocado.

- ¿Y bien? – me preguntó Chunji, sacándome del pequeño trance en el que me hallaba, al mismo tiempo que un ligero rubor se hacía presente en mis mejillas.

- T-Tú… d-digo, dos – susurré trastabillando las palabras que salían de mi boca. Y es que sí, por esas cosas del destino, suerte o por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo (¿?) me había tocado con él. Todavía estaba que no me lo creía, podía sentir mis mejillas algo calientes por el sonrojo presente en ellas. Ojalá y nadie se diera cuenta de aquello sino iban a sospechar sobre mis sentimientos hacia mi compañero de cita.

- Omo~ ¿En serio? – me miró esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. ¿Acaso quería infartarme? Y eso que solo era una simple sonrisa, pero era tan hermosa para mis ojos. Me reprendí a mi mismo en mi mente, si me ponía así por aquello… ¿Cómo me pondría después si ni siquiera estábamos todavía en nuestra cita? Oh, Dios mío, ¿Había dicho "nuestra cita"? ¡Me moriré de la pena en cualquier momento!

- N-Nee… - reí un poco y desvié mi mirada de la de él, me sentía incómodo con todos mirándome. Para alivio mío, Ricky, que era el siguiente en sacar, había aprovechado la distracción para obtener su propio papelito y ahora estaba que lo desenvolvía con algo de ansiedad, sobresaltándonos al oír su voz anunciando su compañero de cita.

- ¡Tres! ¡Me tocó CAP hyung! – dijo entre risas a la vez que nos mostraba su trozo de papel con el número tres inscrito en el mismo. Eso significaba que a ChangJo le tocaría con . Miré a los susodichos y por las expresiones presentes en sus rostros se notaba que ninguno estaba a gusto con eso.

- Muy bien, en ese caso quedamos así – dijo un muy sonriente Chunji – pareja uno: CAP y Ricky, pareja dos: Niel y yo – me volví a ruborizar y él me miró sin borrar aquella radiante sonrisa de sus labios – y por último, pareja tres: y ChangJo – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – ahora veremos qué lugares serán los que nos toque a cada pareja – pero en ese preciso momento fue interrumpido por .

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso no es de nuestra elección?

- No, así no sería tan divertido, veremos como se desenvuelve cada uno en el lugar que les toque – le miró divertido.

- ¿Veremos? – esta vez fue CAP quien intervino - ¿vamos a ir todos a la cita de cada uno?

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no, pero para que sepamos que cada uno cumplió con su cita hasta el final del día, deberán tomarse fotos para corroborar la misma y …

- ¿F-Fotos? – balbuceé incrédulo. Esto superaba mis expectativas ¿tendría fotos de recuerdo de mi cita con él? ¡Oh, Dios mío, mi corazón, me va a dar algo!

- Sí, ¿Acaso no te gusta la idea? – me dijo mirándome fijamente.

- ¿E-Eh? N-no, n-no es eso… - reía nervioso. ¿Me había escuchado? Rayos, debía controlar lo que dijera vaya a ser que se me escapara algo de más por error.

- ¿Entonces? – espera, ¿por qué nadie decía nada al respecto? ¿estaban de acuerdo con eso? Bueno, no es como si no quisiera esas fotos, sí las quería, pero esto cada vez se asemejaba a una cita de verdad, ¿en serio que no protestarían?

Y como si me leyera la mente, el maknae habló. Gracias ChangJo.

- Esto cada vez se hace más cercano a una cita real – miró a Chunji como si le estudiara con los ojos.

- ¿Y qué esperabas, maknae? Es un juego de citas, tiene que asemejarse lo más posible a una cita real – le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

Por una fracción de segundos pude notar como tanto Chunji como ChangJo se miraban retadoramente, ¿se habían enojado por la respuesta del otro?

- E-Entonces, ¿Cuáles serán los lugares para elegir? – preguntó Ricky con cierta timidez en su voz, rompiendo el contacto visual que los otros mantenían.

- Bien, serán los siguientes: playa, parque de diversiones y cine – le respondió Chunji como si nada, reemplazando el papel que había quedado en el depósito, el cual correspondía a ChangJo y poseía el número uno haciendo pareja con . Puso tres trozos de papel con los lugares que había mencionado antes escritos en ellos y los removió un poco, agitando el tarro antes de colocarlo en medio de nosotros – pareja uno, cualquiera de los dos, saquen uno de los papeles – les miró a ambos, volviendo a sonreír.

- Ricky, sácalo tú – le dijo el líder al susodicho a la vez que le sonreía cálidamente. ¿Eh? Parpadeé un poco al ver cómo le sonreía y fijé mis orbes en el menor, notando un leve rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Eeehh? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso no era el único con sentimientos hacia uno de mis compañeros de grupo?

Sonreí para mí. Aquello me había tomado por sorpresa, al parecer yo no sería el único que se encontraba internamente feliz por haberle tocado con la persona de quien gustaba.

- Ok~ - dijo Ricky acercando su diestra por segunda vez al tarro que ahora contenía los lugares para "nuestras citas". Tomó uno de dichos papelitos y en vez de desdoblarlo y leerlo él, se lo entregó al rapero carismático.

- ¿Eh? – recibió el papel y soltó una pequeña risa mientras lo desdoblaba – nos tocó el parque de diversiones – lo dijo más para el pequeño "lovely boy" que para los demás.

- ¿E-En serio? – le miró sonriente y con un brillo especial en sus ojos, a lo cual CAP asintió sin borrar la sonrisa que le dedicaba y le devolvía el papelito para que él mismo lo comprobara - ¡genial! ¡siempre he querido ir a uno!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso nunca has ido de niño a uno? – le suelta con cierto tono de voz burlesco, se notaba que quería meterse con él.

- Pu-pues… una vez fui, pero… - bajó la mirada con un semblante triste presente en su rostro, pero no dijo más, se mantuvo callado absorto en sus pensamientos, lo cual me llevó a pensar que algo malo debió de haber pasado para que no pudiese concretar esa visita al parque de diversiones.

Inevitablemente, aquello nos sumergió en un silencio incómodo. Escuché como suspiraba un tanto brusco y se disponía a hablarle de nuevo, pero algo me decía que capaz le soltaría un comentario no acorde a la situación, por lo que me animé a intervenir antes que le dijera algo más doliente.

- No te preocupes, esta vez podrás ir y disfrutarás de todos los juegos a los que no pudiste subir en aquella ocasión – le dije con una dulce sonrisa en mis labios a la vez que posaba mi mano sobre la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón para transmitirle algo de seguridad y que no se deprimiera – además, CAP hyung irá contigo y de seguro se divertirán en grande – solté unas pequeñas risas, las cuales fueron acompañadas por las del menor quién asentía con alegría.

- Así es, Ricky, la pasaremos muy bien, ya verás – me secundó el líder, mirando al susodicho con una cálida sonrisa. Me fijé en la expresión de ilusión de Ricky ante las palabras del mayor y me fue inevitable mirarlo con ternura. Si es que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, de seguro que en esta salida lo harían. O al menos se podrían acercar un poco más uno al otro.

De repente, sentí como alguien me miraba fijamente, a lo que regreso mi atención a los demás y me doy con la sorpresa que quien se hallaba mirándome de esa forma era el chico que me quitaba el aliento. Tragué saliva con nerviosismo y en los labios de él se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa. Desvié rápidamente la mirada. ¿Q-Qué era lo que significaba aquello?

- Niel – me llamó sin apartar su mirada de mi persona. Me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior, intentando calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón antes de volverle a mirar – es nuestro turno – amplió su sonrisa y me extendió el tarro invitándome a que tomara uno de los dos papelitos que quedaban por sacar.

- O-Ok… - sin decir más, introduje mi diestra en dicho depósito y saque el primer papel que mis dedos tocaron. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando recordé la acción de la anterior pareja, por lo que me detuve a medio camino y alcé la mirada para ver a Chunji. El me observaba en silencio, me volvió a sonreír y yo sentí como un ligero calor invadía mis mejillas de golpe.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me dijo al ver que había dejado de abrir el papelito que todavía conservaba en mis manos.

- N-no… es solo que… - le miré dudoso. ¿Debía de dárselo para que lo viera él primero como hizo Ricky con CAP o debía verlo yo y decirle el resultado después?

- ¿Quieres que lo vea primero? – al parecer había leído mis pensamientos, por lo que sin decirle más le extendí el papel hacia su persona. Inmediatamente sentí como nuestros dedos rozaron al momento en el que tomó el papel de mi mano, produciendo un ligero estremecimiento en mi ser, como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo desde ese punto. Algo aturdido por dicho suceso, volví a centrar mi atención en Chunji, justo en el momento preciso en que reía divertido y me miraba con cierto brillo en sus ojos – ¡iremos al cine! – soltó volviendo a reír.

Ok, esto era increíble. De entre todas las opciones que había… ¡¿nos tenía que tocar el lugar más clásico para una cita?! No solo eso, comparado con el parque de diversiones y la playa - que era la opción que quedaba -, el ir al cine era de por sí un lugar cerrado en donde obligatoriamente vamos a estar cerca el uno del otro, posiblemente chocaremos nuestras manos nuevamente al apoyarnos en el posa vasos del lugar y respiraremos el mismo aire al hablarnos por estar a tan corta distancia. ¡¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?!

- Bueno, supongo que la playa nos queda a nosotros dos, ¿no? – dijo , haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. Miré asentir a ChangJo y luego volví mi mirada a , el cual soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

- Muy bien, ahora que todos ya sabemos con quién tendremos una cita y a donde iremos, es hora de que les diga como manejaremos esto de las fotos – informó Chunji. Todos le miramos con atención y asentimos levemente – bien, a partir de estos instantes, a cada hora mandarán al celular de los demás una foto con su pareja de cita en el lugar en donde se encuentren hasta terminar el día. Si alguna pareja incumple esto… ¡tendrán un severo castigo! Así que más les vale que cumplan hasta el final.

Todos nos miramos algo incómodos ante dichas palabras, y sin decir más se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar las cosas que habíamos usado para su juego. Los demás nos levantamos para ayudarle y al finalizar nos miró divertido.

- Muy bien, ¡empecemos de una vez! – aplaudió – CAP y Ricky, al parque de diversiones – les tomó a ambos por el hombro y los dirigió hasta la puerta principal de nuestro departamento. Los despidió y regresó con los que faltaban – ahora, y ChangJo, a la playa – de igual manera, les tomó a ambos del hombro y los empujó hasta la puerta. Luego de que ambos se hubiesen ido, regresó a mi lado – ahora, es nuestro turno – me sonrió y sin esperármelo me tomó de la mano jalándome hacia él. Agrandé mis ojos de la sorpresa y trastabillé un poco antes de chocar nuestros hombros por dicha acción.

- ¡L-lo siento! – me incorporé y le miré apenado, a lo cual rió en respuesta.

- No tienes por qué, ven, vámonos antes que llegue nuestra primera hora y todavía sigamos aquí – me miró volviéndome a sonreír, a lo que solo atiné a asentir algo nervioso.

Sin soltar mi mano me llevó hasta la entrada y como éramos los últimos en salir, cerramos el departamento con llave. Empezamos a caminar hacia el ascensor del piso y dejé que el mayor fuera quien marcara el primer piso en los botones. Me miró sonriente y me llevó hasta la pared de atrás del ascensor para recostarnos mientras esperábamos que bajara todos los pisos que nos separaban del de nuestro destino.

Mi mente estaba que daba mil vueltas en pensamientos tontos que protagonizábamos los dos, y ni qué decir de como mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Podía sentir como el calor de mi cuerpo se concentraba en nuestras manos unidas y eso me avergonzaba de sobremanera. Definitivamente este día voy a morir infartado de felicidad, pero más que eso, tengo que evitar a toda costa que quien me sigue sosteniendo de la mano no se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos. Al menos no hasta saber que ellos eran correspondidos de igual manera, cosa que me ponía en duda con cada acción que el mayor hacía. Tengo que tranquilizarme y analizar sus actos, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo si cada mirada o gesto suyo me vuelve loco? Oh, Dios, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: Nuestros sabores favoritos**

Como habíamos sido los últimos en salir del departamento, la hora establecida para enviar nuestra primera foto nos atrapó mientras caminábamos hacia el cine más cercano, por lo que Chunji decidió que nos la tomáramos en un parque aledaño a donde estábamos.

Ven, ¡esta es una buena vista como para una foto! – me dijo con entusiasmo, jalándome de nueva cuenta.

Ya voy, ya voy – le dije entre risas cortas. No sé porque hasta ahora no soltaba mi mano. Esto me pone nervioso, muy nervioso. El estar de esta forma con él me pone en este estado.

Muy bien, ahora acércate para que entremos ambos en la foto – me jaló nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia abajo para quedar a la misma altura. Podía sentir como con lentitud mis mejillas se calentaban y mi respiración se agitaba - ¿listo? ¡sonríe y dí "cheese"!

O-ok – asentí y le miré de reojo. Había puesto una de sus mejores sonrisas y estaba mirando hacia la cámara frontal de su móvil. Tragué saliva con nerviosismo y sin esperármelo escuché un "click" proveniente del celular ajeno - ¡¿eh?! – solté sorprendido regresando mi atención al aparato móvil.

¡Hey, te dije que sonrieras y miraras a la cámara, no a mí, babo! – dijo entre risas, dándome un ligero empujón con su hombro, a lo que solo atiné a reírme nerviosamente y disculparme.

Mi-mianhe… pero debiste avisarme antes de tomar la foto, ni siquiera dijiste el "cheese" que mencionaste antes – le recriminé entre avergonzado y molesto.

Oh, es cierto, en ese caso también es mi culpa – rió y me sacó la lengua de forma traviesa, haciendo que me volviera a sonrojar.

Ba-babo… - le empujé de igual forma y volvimos a reír. Sin querer, poco a poco me estaba dejando llevar por la situación.

Bien, ahora sí, mira a la cámara y sonríe – asentí a sus palabras y fijé mi vista en la cámara, esbozando una suave sonrisa en mis labios – a la cuenta de tres ambos diremos "cheese", ¿ok?

Ok – asentí de nuevo sin apartar mi mirada de la cámara.

Uno… dos… y tres… - al finalizar la cuenta, ambos gritamos al unísono.

¡Cheese! – e inmediatamente se escuchó por segunda vez el click de la cámara.

Bien, ahora a enviársela a los otros – comentaba Chunji mientras abría un mensaje grupal en su celular y adjuntaba la última foto que nos habíamos tomado. Escribió un pie de foto y al instante me llegó el mensaje a mi propio celular.

Con la excusa de comprobar si se había enviado correctamente el mensaje y la foto, saqué mi móvil y me dispuse a revisar la misiva.

Al parecer el mensaje se había enviado con éxito. En la foto los dos mirábamos a la cámara, Chunji sonreía ampliamente y yo de forma tímida con un leve rubor en mis mejillas. ¡Rayos! Realmente se podía apreciar el color carmín en mi rostro y eso podría delatarme, rogaba a todos los dioses a que él no se diera cuenta o que en todo caso atribuyera esa reacción al hecho que hacía calor en estos momentos. Porque hacía calor, ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?!

Luego me fijé en el texto que acompañaba la foto, la cual rezaba así: "Aquí el ChuNiel posando para su primera foto, en el trayecto para nuestra cita al cine". De repente sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subía de golpe hacia mi rostro. ¿ChuNiel? ¿pero qué rayos significaba eso? ¿y era necesario que pusiera "nuestra cita"? ¡ya solo le faltaba que colocara emoticons de corazoncitos y demás! Espera, ¿qué?

Tranquilo, Niel, respira profundo.

¿Niel? – oí como me llamaba, trayéndome a la realidad otra vez - ¿estás bien? Te has puesto rojo.

¡Rayos, lo que faltaba! Se va a dar cuenta, se va a dar cuenta, ¡maldición! Piensa rápido, ¡piensa rápido!

¿E-Eh? – tragué saliva de golpe y le miré algo nervioso, inevitablemente solté unas pequeñas risas e inventé lo primero que se me vino a la mente – s-seguro que es por el calor, ya mismo es medio día y el sol está en todo su esplendor – reí de nuevo.

Internamente crucé dedos y esperé a que se lo creyera.

Mmm… tienes razón, está haciendo bastante calor… - soltó mirando el cielo a lo que dejé salir un suspiro de alivio. Se ha tragado mi mentira, aunque no lo era del todo, tenía parte de verdad en lo que dije – bien, en ese caso, porque mejor antes de ir al cine, ¿no vamos por un helado? ¡me ha provocado uno justo ahora! – rió divertido y me volvió a tomar de la mano.

D-de acuerdo – asentí y justo cuando íbamos a empezar a caminar nuevamente, nuestros celulares sonaron al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos y de inmediato sacamos nuestros móviles para ver quien había respondido nuestro mensaje. Y sí, alguien lo había hecho, era CAP quien había contestado de la misma forma que nosotros, con una foto y una nota al final.

En la foto se podía apreciar que nuestro líder se había inclinado hacia abajo como yo lo había hecho con Chunji, ambos rostros se hallaban sonrientes mirando a la cámara y se unían por las mejillas. Se podía apreciar un ligero sonrojo por parte de Ricky. Sí, definitivamente este se encontraba en mi misma situación. Los dos gustábamos del chico con quien compartíamos una cita de juego en estos momentos.

De pie de foto ponían: "Aquí el CapRick en la cola para comprar las entradas al parque de diversiones" y sí, efectivamente, detrás de ellos se podía apreciar como varias personas estaban haciendo cola.

¡Wow! Ya llegaron al parque de diversiones – soltó Chunji, mirando sonriente el mensaje que estaba leyendo yo también.

De seguro que fueron en taxi, porque caminando no llegaban nunca – reí divertido, siendo secundado por las risas ajenas.

Es cierto, bueno, retomemos nuestro andar – y sin más ambos guardamos nuestros celulares.

Esta vez Chunji no me volvió a tomar de la mano, y yo eché en falta su calor en la mía. Será que se dio cuenta que ¿lo que estaba haciendo se podía mal interpretar por otras personas? Porque lo estuvo haciendo inconscientemente, ¿no?

Me llevé el dorso de mi diestra hacia mi frente y retiré las gotitas de transpiración que se habían acumulado hasta ahora en ella. En verdad que estaba haciendo demasiado calor, seguro ya era mediodía.

¡Mira, allí hay una heladería! – señaló en dicha dirección, acelerando el paso. Para no quedarme atrás me apresuré a llegar a su altura y abrí la puerta del local para él en un acto reflejo.

¡Oh!... vaya, gracias, Niel – me sonrió y guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta, produciéndome un sonrojo al instante.

D-D-De nada – susurré avergonzado y entré detrás de él. Tengo que controlar mis impulsos. ¡Maldición, Niel, se va a dar cuenta!

Caminamos en dirección a la vitrina de exposición en donde se hallaban todos los sabores de helados que ofrecía el local y en silencio empezamos a observarlos mientras leíamos el nombre de cada uno en voz baja.

Hey, Niel, mira – me llamó tomándome del brazo y jalándome hasta donde él había estado minutos atrás – mira esta combinación de helados – señaló en la vitrina para que me fijara a que se refería. Eran dos sabores: vainilla y chocolate, pero… ¿qué tenían de especial?

Aaamm… ¿vainilla con chocolate? – dije dubitativo, expresando confusión en mi rostro al momento de decirlo.

Sí, lo sé – rió – pero ¿no te das cuenta? ¿no te recuerda a algo? O más bien… ¿no te recuerda a alguien?

¿Eh? – alcé una ceja con más confusión que antes. ¿A alguien? Pero, ¿a quién me debería de recordar? Volví a fijar mi mirada en dichos helados y me puse a pensar por unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por risas de parte del mayor.

Ay, babo, ¿cómo es que no puedes darte cuenta? – me dijo curvando su sonrisa hacia un lado y antes que le respondiera algo se acercó a mi persona y me susurró en mi oído – somos nosotros~

¡¿N-N-Nos-Nosotros?! – balbuceé dando un respingo en mi lugar, al mismo tiempo que llevaba mi diestra a cubrir la oreja a la que el mayor había susurrado de forma coqueta momentos atrás.

Me había tomado por sorpresa y mi actitud de igual forma a él, ya que me estaba viendo con curiosidad y una sonrisa divertida.

¿Qué pasa, Niel? Te has puesto todo rojo, hasta las orejas~ - rió acercándose a mi otra vez.

N-N-No es nada – dije avergonzado apartando mi mirada de la suya y tragando saliva con nerviosismo. No puede ser, seguro ya se dio cuenta, ¡todo está perdido! ¡¿ahora qué haré?!

¿Seguro? Por tu reacción no parece que no fuera "nada" – contuvo una risita y posó una de sus manos en la mía que seguía cubriendo mi oreja – ven, suéltala que te vas a hacer daño.

Sin darme cuenta, de los nervios, había estado apretándome la oreja y la había puesto más roja de lo que debería de estar. Suavemente la solté como me habían indicado y lo miré apenado. Me sonrió y aprovechó que todavía tenía su mano sobre la mía para tomarme de la muñeca y acercarme a su cuerpo.

Qué… ¿qué es…? ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?! Porque está actuando así conmigo, no lo entiendo, qué alguien me explique, ¡por favor!

¿Y bien? – me dijo sonriente sin apartar la mirada de mí.

¿Qué… qué cosa? – susurré confundido a lo que volvió a reír.

¿No me vas a decir porque te has puesto así?

Rápido, rápido, ¡piensa rápido, Niel!

E-Es que… m-me tomaste por sorpresa… - reí nervioso y desvié mi mirada hacia la vitrina de los helados. Me fijé en la combinación que Chunji había hecho referencia y antes que me dijera algo le respondí – n-no pensé que esos helados podrían hacer alusión a nosotros…

Pues ya vez que sí – me dijo sonriente y dirigió su vista a dicha combinación – el chocolate vendrías a ser tú y la vainilla sería yo – me guiñó un ojo y seguidamente señaló nuestros cabellos, los cuales correspondían a los colores de estos helados: mi cabello marrón al chocolate y su cabello rubio a la vainilla.

Y-ya veo… creo que ahora tiene sentido – reí un poco y me rasqué la mejilla con mi mano libre, algo nervioso. Seguía sosteniéndome de la muñeca y un ligero calor estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo desde ese punto. Igual como cuando tomó de mi mano momentos atrás.

¿Y sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, justo esos dos son mis sabores favoritos – asintió más para sí mismo.

¿En serio? No lo sabía – dije mirándolo de reojo.

Pues ahora ya lo sabes – rió y me sacó la lengua de forma traviesa.

Babo – solté y me reí con él.

Y bien, ¿cuál es tu sabor favorito? – me miró expectante.

Mmm… pues, me gusta el granizado – asentí y me puse a buscarlo con la mirada – mira, es este – le dije jalándolo a mi izquierda y llevándolo hasta donde este sabor se encontraba distribuido en la vitrina de exposición.

¡Oh! Nunca lo había probado, ¿es rico?

Sí, ¡mucho! – le dije con entusiasmo. Oh, rayos, me estoy emocionando como un niño, ¡qué vergüenza!

Me miró sorprendido ante mi repentina emoción y me miró con ternura antes de hablar.

Pero, ahora que me fijo… acaso ¿no está hecho de vainilla con trocitos de chocolate crocante?

¿Eh? Sí, así es, ¿por…? – le miré sin entender a qué iba su observación.

Mmm… lo digo porque… ¿recuerdas lo que comentamos hace un momento?

¿Sobre el sabor de tu helado favorito?

Así es, pero más que eso, por la comparación de helados que dije y… si te das cuenta, al final, a ambos nos terminó gustando los mismos sabores de helados – me miró divertido.

Oh… ¡Oh…! ¡Oh Dios mío, es cierto!

Y no solo eso – siguió con un cierto tono de diversión en su voz – he de suponer que de entre los dos sabores te gusta más el de vainilla, ¿no?

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que...? – dije incrédulo.

Oh, ¿adiviné? – rió esbozando una sonrisa ladina – y en mi caso, es al revés, me gusta más el chocolate que la vainilla.

Y-ya veo… - asentí algo contrariado. Sabía que allí había algo más de lo que me estaba perdiendo y sabía que él no lo dejaría pasar, estaba casi seguro que se divertía con la incertidumbre que estaba provocando en mi por todo este asunto de los sabores de los helados que nos gustaban.

Sigues sin darte cuenta, ¿no? – rió y comenzó a caminar hacia la caja para hacer nuestros pedidos, jalándome en el proceso.

¿Eh? ¿qué pasó? ¿eso es todo? ¿lo va a dejar así como si no hubiera dicho nada? ¿me va a dejar con la duda? ¡no puede ser! ¡y ahora yo estoy hecho un lío por su culpa!

Sin darme cuenta, Chunji ya había pedido y pagado nuestros helados, y nos dirigía hacia las mesas que había en el local para tomar asiento y esperar a que nos trajeran nuestros helados.

¿Eh? Espera, ¿en qué momento…? – solté confundido mientras me dejaba guiar por él entre las mesas.

¿Qué sucede, Niel? ¿otra vez te perdiste en tus pensamientos? – rió divertido y me dio un ligero apretón a mi muñeca.

S-Sí, d-digo, no, es solo qué… - tartamudeé contrariado volviendo a escuchar las risas ajenas. ¡Rayos, no es momento para ponerse nervioso, Niel, reacciona! – es que…

Ya, ya, tranquilo… vamos a sentarnos primero – me dijo como quien intenta calmar a un niño. Aquello me hacía avergonzar de sobremanera, acto que se hacía más notorio en el carmín de mis mejillas.

Nos detuvimos en una de las esquinas del local, en donde había un gran ventanal y se podía apreciar el exterior, en el cual de vez en cuando pasaban caminando personas por la acera y más allá pasaban los autos en ambas direcciones.

Nos dirigimos a una mesa de a dos y fue allí que me liberó del agarre que mantenía en mi muñeca, para de esta manera, cada uno poder tomar asiento frente al otro. Luego de acomodarnos en nuestros asientos, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él me sonrió divertido y yo le sonreí avergonzado antes de desviar mi mirada al exterior. Necesitaba calmar los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales hasta el momento no me había percatado que estaban galopando con fuerza contra mi pecho.

¿Niel? – me llamó y yo dí un respingo en mi sitio. Nuevamente escuché sus risas y regresé mi mirada a la suya con algo de vergüenza - ¿qué sucede?

N-Nada… - susurré bajando mi mirada hasta el servilletero que había en medio de los dos. Por inercia, dirigí mi mano hacia este y tomé una servilleta, la coloqué en mi lado y con ambas manos empecé a jugar con ella, doblándola y haciendo figuras sin sentido con los dobleces. Podía sentir la mirada ajena sobre mi persona, pero no me atrevía a alzar la mirada por vergüenza, además que no sabía que decir. De repente fui interrumpido por una mano sobre la mía y me quedé estático, pasé saliva de golpe y alcé la mirada para fijarla en el dueño de aquella mano que ahora apretaba suavemente la mía.

¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿acaso dije algo que te incomodó? – podía ver cierta preocupación en su mirar - ¡oh, cierto! no dejé que te explicaras hace un momento, disculpa, ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?

¿Eh? ¿yo? – le miré confundido. ¿Es que acaso me había perdido de algo?

Al percatarse de mi estado me sonrió y asintió un par de veces.

Así es, Daniel, tú – me miró sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios y sin soltar mi mano.

N-No me acuerdo… - susurré apenado, bajando la mirada nuevamente, pero antes que volviera a perderme en mis pensamientos volví a alzar la mirada encontrándome con los orbes ajenos atentos a lo que tenía que decirle – oh, creo que…

¿Sí? ¿ya te acordaste? – me interrumpió alzando una ceja y dando un ligero apretón a mi mano, animándome a continuar.

Sí – asentí y puse en puño mi mano libre – es que, me distraje y dejé que pagaras mi helado… y… - le miré avergonzado - ¿por qué no pedimos los helados para llevar? ¿no son más costosos si los traen a la mesa?

Oh, era eso – rió soltando un suspiro aliviado – bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo te estoy invitando así que tú solamente debes aceptar la amabilidad de tu hyung, ¿ok? – me guiñó un ojo y continuó hablando – y si lo pedimos aquí es porque si te das cuenta, afuera hace bastante calor y nuestros helados se podrían derretir fácilmente, en cambio al comerlos aquí dentro eso no pasará, además que el aire acondicionado nos mantiene frescos – asintió con ligereza y me volvió a sonreír - ¿a que soy un genio? – rió haciendo un gesto gracioso con su mano libre, provocándome pequeñas risas y relajándome de a pocos.

Justo en ese momento apareció un mozo trayendo nuestros helados y al instante retiré mi mano de la de Chunji, apenado. El recién llegado actuó como si nada y nos saludó, a lo que nosotros respondimos de igual forma y colocó al frente de cada uno el helado correspondiente. Luego de agradecerle se retiró.

No sabía que habías pedido este helado para mí – le dije extendiendo mi diestra hasta el pequeño plato que estaba al lado de las servilletas y que contenían las cucharas para degustar de los helados.

¿Acaso no es ese el sabor que te gusta? – me dijo imitando mi acción para tomar una cuchara, acto que hizo que nuestros dedos se rozaran y un ligero cosquilleo recorriera mi mano. Le miré y me dí cuenta que también me estaba mirando, bajé la mirada rápidamente y tomé la cuchara para comenzar a comer mi helado.

S-sí, es este, gracias, hyung – tomé un poco de helado con mi cuchara y lo llevé a mis labios, saboreando su dulce sabor en mi paladar – mmm~ está muy rico~ - dije cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba por probar algo frío que me bajara la temperatura.

De nada, Niel – escuché que me respondió y abrí mis orbes para darme cuenta que él me estaba mirando fijamente mientras, de igual manera que yo, comía de su helado. Un ligero rubor apareció automáticamente en mis mejillas y él me sonrió divertido – se ve que está muy bueno, ¿me dejarías probar del tuyo?

¿Eh? Oh, sí, claro – asentí y cogí con ambas manos el plato en donde habían colocado mi helado volteado con el cono de galleta a un lado, en diagonal - puedes tom… - me quedé callado al verlo. Había cerrado sus ojos y me esperaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Esto era extremadamente vergonzoso, sin querer volteé a mirar a las otras mesas y varios estaban con sus miradas en nosotros. Rayos, otra vez sentía como mis mejillas ardían del calor que se estaba concentrando en ellas.

H-hyung, ¿qué estás…? – susurré avergonzado, a lo que él solo abrió uno de sus ojos y alzó una de sus cejas.

¿No vas a invitarme de tu helado? Estoy esperándote – me guiño ese ojo y volvió a cerrarlo.

¡¿Eh…?! Pero… - sin embargo, por más que me quejara él seguía en la misma posición y a cada segundo que me demoraba la acción que me tocaba hacer se volvía más y más vergonzosa. Así que armándome de valor y sumamente rojo de la pena, tome un poco de mi helado y me incliné hacia adelante para alcanzar la boca ajena. Con mi mano libre, la cual por cierto estaba temblando con ligereza, tome suavemente la barbilla del mayor y acerqué la cuchara a aquellos labios que se me antojaban más apetecibles que el helado que acercaba a los mismos.

Ví como entreabría los ojos y me miraba darle de comer, sonrió de medio lado y tomó lo que le ofrecía, saboreando su contenido en su cavidad bucal. Tragué saliva algo ansioso, ví como se relamía los labios y sin querer seguí el trayecto de su lengua con mi mirada, él se percató de esto y continuó lamiendo sus labios por un rato más hasta que nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y me sonrió ladino, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que me hizo estremecer por completo.

Regresé a mi sitio, bajé mi mirada en el acto completamente nervioso, y me dispuse a comer de mi helado, llevándome un poco a mi boca sin pensarlo mucho, hasta que escuché su risa otra vez. Le miré con algo de vergüenza y me fije que estaba jugando con su cuchara alrededor de su propio helado mientras me miraba.

Deseas probar del mío, ¿Niel? – me decía apoyando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano libre la cual estaba apoyada a la mesa por medio de su codo.

E-Eh… n-no, gracias… - susurré casi atragantándome con mi saliva. ¿Cómo es posible que se viera tan provocativo con esa simple pose despreocupada? ¡¿es que acaso quería infartarme?!

Oh, vamos, Daniel, no seas tímido~ - me volvía a incitar, pasando su lengua de nueva cuenta por sus labios. Dios ¡mi aliento! ¡¿dónde había ido a parar mi aliento que ya no lo tenía?! Él… ¡él me lo estaba quitando con cada acción que hacía y provocaba estragos en mi ser a diestra y siniestra!

N-No es eso… - balbuceé apenas.

No me digas que no te gustan estos sabores, porque ambos sabemos que no es así, sino todo lo contrario – me dijo ampliando su sonrisa. Rayos, no tenía escapatoria, ¿cómo negarme si me quitaba las pocas opciones que podrían ser valederas? – ¿y bien?

E-está bien… s-solo un poco… - escuché como reía y se alzaba para inclinarse a mí – ¡e-espera! Yo puedo tomar un poco con mi cuchara, no es necesario que…

Ssshh~… deja que tu hyung te devuelva el favor y alimente adecuadamente~ - dijo entre risas y yo ya no sabía que más decir en mi defensa – ven, acércate – me susurró, haciéndome temblar de la ansiedad. Imitó la manera en cómo le tomé de la barbilla. Sin embargo, hizo algo que yo no. Con su pulgar acarició mis labios, provocando un estremecimiento en mi ser tan repentino que me hizo jadear involuntariamente. Ambos nos sorprendimos por aquel sonido que salió de mis labios, en el acto me sonrojé como un tomate y el me miró con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos que antes había notado – Niel… - me susurró y ya sentía que desfallecería en cualquier momento – abre tus labios… ¿o acaso quieres que te alimente boca a boca? – rió divertido entrecerrando sus ojos y yo me atoré con mi saliva. El rió un poco más y esperó a que me calmara para volver a tomar de mi mentón y acercar la cuchara que tenía un poco de su helado – vamos, di "aaahh~"

A-a-aaahh~… - obedecí sintiendo mi rostro cada vez más y más rojo de la vergüenza. Él me sonrió complacido y me dió de su helado, yo tomé el contenido de la cuchara y lo saboreé en mi paladar. Mientras esto duraba ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual – g-gracias… esta rico también… - le dije apenado, él me volvió a sonreír y yo volví a temblar ligeramente.

Lo sé, y de nada – y sin más, volvió a pasar su pulgar por mis labios. Otra vez me tomó por sorpresa y mi cuerpo de nueva cuenta volvió a reaccionar ante las caricias ajenas, agitándose mi respiración y liberándose un jadeo ahogado de mi boca. ¡No puede ser! ¡otra vez no! Me reprendí mentalmente por tener unos labios tan sensibles como para dejar salir ese tipo de sonidos sin mi consentimiento. Sin embargo, mi mente quedó en blanco cuando presencié como Chunji retiraba aquel dedo, que momentos antes había estado hurgando a diestra y siniestra en mis labiales, y que ahora se lo llevaba a los propios lamiéndolo lentamente sin dejar de mirarme. ¡¿Pero qué es lo que…?! ¡omg, omg, omg! – sí, en definitiva, está muy bueno – asintió sonriente. Y yo, a punto de un colapso mental, ¡y todo por su culpa!


End file.
